


Another Story

by Ashery24



Series: Shkunk, Platte and Ryotura stories [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kuron & Shiro (Voltron) are Twins, Kuron is Ryou (Voltron), Other, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: In another reality the Dark Entity doesn’t exist...but exist Galras that want to conquer and destroy. The Original Paladins and the conjunction Galtean comes to save the Earth from Sendak.





	1. Matt

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of fix it ft, soulmates with Shkunk, Platte and Ryotura.

They were in Kerberos. Kerberos. The moon of Pluto.

Matt was excited. He still couldn't believe it. Even after months of traveling he didn't believe it.

But there they was.

In Kerberos.

Extracting ice to see if there was alien life beyond.

And they were extracting that ice when it happened.

A lot of ships; one half dark with violet lights, the other half white with blue lights, appeared in the sky.


	2. Keith

Pilot's error.

Those were the words that were repeated in Keith's mind.

Pilot's error.

Not

It wasn't possible.

Takashi Shirogane, the best Galaxy Garrison pilot, couldn't have made any mistakes.

Shiro, one of his soulmates, not, his ONLY soulmate, couldn't have made a mistake.

Galaxy Garrison was covering something up.

Keith knew it.

They knew it.

And he couldn't let things stay that way.

So he confronted Iverson. He almost punched him but Ryou stopped him.

Ryou looked at him with that look that said: "You have lost your soulmate but, remember, I have lost my twin brother".

The two left Iverson, with apologies from Ryou, and left.

Ryou convinced him that the best he could do was calm down.

Calm down and train for a possible rescue mission.

Calm down and stay to get more information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, in this universe Keith isn't expelled from Garrison Galaxy


	3. Coran

Those terrestrials were interesting.

They said they were from a race called "humans" and that they were in Kerberos investigating possible alien life.

Well, there they were.

Of course not with good news.

Sendak was on his way to Earth with his allies and, because of the technology that those humans demonstrated, they couldn't fight the Galra ships.

And they couldn't help them because the two sides, both human and the Galtean conjunction, didn't trust each other very much.

Coran expected the humans to understand and accept his help.

Coran felt he couldn't see another planet destroyed anymore.


	4. Pidge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryou is again the responsible big brother XD

Pidge, more commonly known as Katie Holt, had infiltrated Galaxy Garrison.

More specifically in Iverson's office.

She was there to collect data about the Kerberos mission.

She didn't believe the official version.

And she was there to find the truth.

Pidge was about to plug in her USB when the door opened.

Pidge turned, scared, but there was only Ryou.

Ryou looked at her with a mixture of disappointment and understanding.

Ryou pulled her out of there before they could find her.

And he told her that that wasn't the way.

He convinced her to enter Galaxy Garrison.

And that between her, Keith and Ryou would find the truth.


	5. Allura

The humans were amazed and at the same time distrustful. It was normal.

From what they had explained they didn’t know there was alien life.

But it existed.

And some were hostile.

Unfortunately they were Galras who only wanted to conquer and destroy.

Allura felt bad for her Galra compatriots who weren't like that.

But now wasn't the time to lament. The humans had to understand.And Allura had asked to be the one to speak.

Her age was closest to the pilot and maybe he could relate better to him.

Allura hoped so.


	6. Hunk

Hunk had a soulmate. His name was Keith.

Hunk didn't know him yet but he would soon.

His teammate, Lance, was arguing with another cadet.

Hunk approached, to stop them, when he heard Lnace calling the boy Keith.

Keith.

As his soulmate.

From that moment Hunk tried to meet the boy.

At first it seemed very cold but quickly Hunk noticed that it was only reserved and with few social attitudes.

Lance always despised him.

Pidge, his other fellow cadet, defended him.

Apparently she, Keith and another cadet named Ryou, were good friends.

Hunk got to be his friend.

But Keith still seemed somewhat cold with him.

Hunk eventually discovered that it was because she was Keith's other soulmate.

Keyword: Other.

Because Shiro was also the soulmate of Keith and Keith felt that he was a monster for having two soulmates.

And that fate had punished him by snatching Shiro of him.

Hunk didn't believe that.

And he swore to Keith that he would see Shiro again.

It was a promise.


	7. Lotor

The humans had understood. Thanks you, Allura.

Lotor felt great pride for the princess, one of his soulmates.

The other one they hadn't been able to find. And no alien had managed to decipher the strange name.

Lotor wanted to believe that, maybe, he was a human.

But the letters that the older human had used didn't match his.

A shame

But now there was no time to focus on that.

They had a planet to save.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The language Sam uses is, obviously, English. Instead Ryou's name in Lotor's soulmate is written in Japanese. ;3


	8. Lance

Lance was devastated when he heard the disappearance of the Kerberos team. Matt Holt, one of his soulmates, was a member of the crew. And now he was missing.

Lance had hoped that, perhaps, after Kerberos, they would meet.

But now Matt was dead.

No, Lance refused to believe it.

He was going to be a great pilot and travel on a rescue mission to Kerberos.

And while training.

Together with Hunk, his best friend.

Together with Pidge, Katie Holt, his other soulmate.

Lance looked directly into her eyes and, without saying anything about the soulmates, promised to rescue them.


	9. Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's chapter is short and the penultimate, that is, you have a two by one because I have extra time.

They were back. On Earth.

The entire Galaxy Garrison had deployed to see who they were.

Sam, Matt and him came first.

There were cheers and exclamations of disbelief of his arrival.

Iverson went to talk to them.

And with their new allies.

They had bad news.


	10. Ryou

Ryou ran.

He did 't care about anything more than his brother.

To his right was Keith.

To his left, Pidge.

And behind them Hunk and Lance, following them.

The five came running up to Sam, Matt and Shiro.

Shiro

Ryou couldn't help it and hugged his older brother, hard.

Keith hugged him to the other side.

Pidge jumped on his brother and his father.

They were back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is assumed that there was a chapter of the Lions choosing their new paladins between the chapters of Shiro and Ryou but ... well, I couldn't

**Author's Note:**

> I have everything written and I warned that the chapters aren’t very long


End file.
